Os Dez Demônios Da Elite Complemento
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: Dados básicos sobre a vida dos dez demônios da elite e sobre a MINHA criação do mundo demoníaco, incluindo uma breve história. Esse trabalho serve como complemento da leitura de "Ilusão"
1. Introdução

**Informações básicas sobre história do Inferno e vida dos dez demônios da elite.**

**06/06/09 – Mara L. R. de Sousa

* * *

**

Notas da História:

Todos os demônios listados me pertencem (menos Sparda) e foi bem trabalhoso criá-los! Então nem pensem em usá-los em alguma fic de DMC sem pedir autorização! ;) Cada um tem sua historia pra contar e seu ponto de vista sobre o mundo ao seu redor. A História sobre as guerras demoníacas TAMBÉM é fruto da minha mente insana (aproveitando a idéia geral sobre o Sparda e etc.), assim como ter posto anjos no meio XD em nenhum jogo de Devil May Cry foram citados os anjos, só achei que... bem se existem demônios, nada impede de existirem anjos também LOL  
As imagens são meramente ilustrativas, nenhuma foi desenhada por mim, infelizmente, e nem feitas para essa fic. Como são muitos demônios, eu pensei que seria interessante mostrá-los um por um, com uma breve biografia. Espero que gostem. *.*

**Observação****: Como o site não coloca o link de sites tive que me virar xD ou seja, substitua o que está nos parênteses pelos caracteres. **

Não pensei em fazer uma fic a parte que trate desse mundo criado por mim xDD Mas quem sabe um dia, quando eu tiver mais tempo e se todos gostarem também :P  
Enfim... reviews *.*

* * *

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Demônios poderosos e de grande influência dentro do Inferno. São seres milenares que lutaram contra as figuras míticas dos anjos num passado quase sem registro. Poucos humanos sabem dessa época difícil em que os demônios, mais organizados e cruéis conseguem destruir a raça pura e sem vícios dos anjos e os expulsam da Terra. Talvez eles ainda existam... Banidos em outra esfera. O que muitos não sabem é que alguns demônios da considerada elite possuem semelhanças com a raça dos anjos, pois antigamente eles eram um só grupo. Mas hoje, pouco restou dessa semelhança.

Ao vencerem os anjos e se verem como os únicos seres que poderiam tomar conta da Terra instauram um período de caos no mundo dos homens, com conversões forçadas e recrutamento entre humanos fracos. É um período crítico em que se sabe que as fileiras infernais cresceram consideravelmente. Surgem divergências no interior do círculo da elite. Alguns demônios vêem a chacina de humanos como desnecessária para a sobrevivência da raça infernal e acreditam que tornar humanos escravos seja um esforço inútil, pois eles eram necessários para a sobrevivência daquele local. É neste período que surge Sparda. Um dos membros dessa elite que decidi lutar ao lado dos humanos. Outros o seguem. Figuras de menor importância, mas necessária para uma vitória total do Inferno. E a derrota chega. Sparda consegue banir os demônios do mundo dos humanos. O preço: nunca mais entrar no reino infernal. Diversas vezes demônios tentam causar caos fora de seu universo, mas as figuras principais do Inferno não conseguem mais transitar livremente pelos mundos. Chega um tempo em que algumas formas para sair do inferno são descobertas e alguns membros da elite se atrevem a sair do Inferno, mas eles não têm força o suficiente para lutarem contra a raça humana que havia evoluído. Além da existência agora, de mestiços, seres com poder demoníaco e aparência totalmente humana.

Era necessária outra estratégia para enfraquecer esse poder. Incluindo a morte dos rebentos de Sparda...


	2. Accalia e Aletta

**Accalia e Aletta**

Nota: desenhos não são meus!... pertencem à: "Clap san" e "ss sakura"

* * *

**ACCALIA**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img514 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img514 (BARRA) 1984(BARRA) vanityfairbyclapsan (PONTO) jpg

Accalia e sua irmã Aletta apesar de serem membros da elite, não pertencem ao grupo original. Foram criadas por Mundus após uma discussão em que se achou necessário aumentar a força do grupo. O grande senhor do Submundo as criou para serem mulheres de extrema beleza e poder. Accalia mostrou-se mais suscetível aos problemas externos e em sua primeira viagem ao mundo dos humanos, ainda no período de guerra, desejou viver entre os mortais. Quando Mundus descobriu a vontade da mulher-demônio pensou em matá-la, mas desistiu ao observar sua patética figura implorando por perdão. No lugar da morte a castigou. Arrancou um de seus olhos, deixando apenas um orifício sangüento e tirou sua voz. Desde então Accalia é apenas um figura manipulada por sua irmã e por respeitar e temer seu criador, aceita todas suas ordens. É vista com uma máscara de ouro usada para ocultar seu castigo. Apesar da imagem de pessoa fraca, ainda possui seus poderes demoníacos e os usa quando é necessário proteger a ordem infernal.

* * *

**ALETTA**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img2 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img2 (BARRA) 3313 (BARRA) alettaaladairmadeaccali (PONTO) jpg

Aletta é o oposto da irmã. Figura forte e decidida conseguiu ter seus poderes aumentados pela grande disciplina. Por ter sido criada por Mundus possui um forte vinculo com seu mestre e não aceita qualquer comentário nocivo a sua figura. Ciumenta e invejosa, olha com maus olhos qualquer demônio que tenha algum contato maior com Mundus, principalmente a demônio-mulher Livia que desde o início foi escolhida pelo Príncipe. Dessa forma, nada a impede de criticar e ser contrária as suas decisões. Normalmente usa roupas negras e véus da mesma cor, como se estivesse de eterno luto. Ao invocar seus poderes demoníacos é capaz de desaparecer e deixar em seu lugar uma nuvem espessa de fumaça negra e venenosa.


	3. Argos e Aurus

**Argos e Aurus**

desenho pertence à: heise.  
O demônio Aurus eu peguei emprestado da minha amiga Kelly (hakuchan) ^^ que ela está escrevendo sobre *.*

* * *

**ARGOS**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img443 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img443 (BARRA)1562 (BARRA)argus3 (PONTO) jpg

Argos esteve desde o início da luta com os anjos ao lado da elite demoníaca. Viu de perto toda a história de sua raça e sabe a necessidade da imagem de um líder forte para manter os demônios organizados, mesmo tendo em mente que essa tarefa seja complexa. Sendo um demônio mais de ação, preferiu deixar questões como a política nas mãos de Mundus e outros mais interessados. É provocador e irônico e sabe a hora certa para mostrar sua opinião que dificilmente difere dos interesses de Mundus. Conhece a necessidade de demônios em criar intrigas e gerar desconfianças então observa os movimentos de longe para notar possíveis problemas. É conhecido também pela sua relação luxuriosa com Livia, que gera polêmica e inveja entre muitos dos membros.

Apesar de possuir grande força psíquica prefere o uso de armas em uma luta.

* * *

**AURUS**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img5 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img5 (BARRA) 5960 (BARRA) auruscomcabelobrancoeca (PONTO) jpg

(obs.: cabelos brancos e não pretos)

Aurus assim como Argos não foi criado, mas sim nascido como um demônio e pertencente de uma classe privilegiada do Inferno. No início não pertencia à elite, apesar de ser esta sua ambição. Desde que iniciou seus estudos nas artes da guerra se mostrou arredio a qualquer forma de controle. Ao contrário de seus outros companheiros escolheu partir com Sparda para o mundo dos humanos, não para protegê-los, como fez Sparda, mas para irritar seu rival Mundus e fazê-lo ver que ele não tinha controle de seus súditos. Sua estadia na Terra não foi como planejada, pois mesmo um demônio forte como este poderia acabar cometendo falhas consideradas fatais entre os de sua raça. Aurus manteve uma paixão tumultuada com uma humana e desse relacionamento nasceu uma criança. Sabendo da traição a ordem de Mundus foi clara: matar a humana e a filha ou ser morto. Temendo, pela primeira vez a ira do senhor do Submundo e assustado com a possível perda de seu poder acatou as ordens de Mundus, matou a humana, mas não teve coragem de matar a criança, uma menina. Sua estratégia era entregar a mestiça para Mundus quando crescesse como presente e assim ser perdoado completamente. Em seguida procurou Sparda e lutou com o mesmo em troca de seu lugar na elite. Apesar de não conseguir matar o grande demônio, conseguiu derrotá-lo e reconquistar a confiança de Mundus que via as atitudes de Aurus como atitudes de uma mente ainda imatura. Mas o Príncipe não esqueceu sua promessa em trazer sua filha. É visto com desconfiança pelos outros demônios que não aceitam a entrada de alguém que havia abandonado as leis infernais. Apesar disso, o ambiente é mantido da melhor forma possível para não despertar a ira de Mundus que vê que todos ali têm uma utilidade futura. Seu maior desejo é ver os membros arrogantes e antigos arruinados.

Consegue manipular o ar ao seu redor, o tornando difícil de respirar, além da habilidade de não conseguir ser encontrado facilmente, pois espalha sua energia demoníaca confundindo as pessoas próximas. Sendo esse um dos motivos por ter sido preservado por Mundus. São poucos os demônios com habilidades complexas.


	4. Perséfone e Lynceus

**Perséfone e Lynceus**

Desenhos pertencem à: Keithwormwood

* * *

**PERSÉFONE**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img24 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img24 (BARRA) 285 (BARRA) demofemininapersfoneopo (PONTO) jpg

Um demônio antigo do Inferno que possui aparência andrógina e grotesca. Dificilmente sai do Inferno, pois os humanos lhe causam asco. No passado manteve calorosas discussões sobre o rumo do Inferno e hoje guarda inúmeros rancores e dificilmente concorda com as escolhas de Mundus. Fala pouco, mas sabe a hora certa para agir. Não concorda com a posição de favoritismo de determinados demônios dentro do grupo e acredita que perderam diversas chances para lutar contra os humanos.

Por ser um demônio antigo aprendeu diversas magias que se perderam com o tempo. Tem o poder de ressuscitar humanos mortos que vivem tempo suficiente para causar desordem.

* * *

**LYNCEUS**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img193 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img193 (BARRA) 9725 (BARRA) lynceusemcimadomuro (PONTO) jpg

Com seu ar aristocrático e arrogante é constantemente visto isolado dos demais demônios. Apesar de um exímio lutador não demonstra muito essa habilidade, pois não gosta de se sujar de forma desnecessária, preferindo mortes mais silenciosas e limpas. Conhecedor de venenos aplica todo esse saber ao ser requisitado. Dificilmente demonstra sua opinião e por todos os tempos preferiu se ausentar de discussão políticas.


	5. Skoll e Zagreu

**Skoll e Zagreu**

desenhos pertem à: heise e bluefooted

* * *

**SKOLL**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img44 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img44 (BARRA) 989 (BARRA) skollfilhodefenrisquepe (PONTO) jpg

Este demônio antigo é conhecido por perseguir suas vítimas e devorá-las ao se transformar em um lobo branco. Apesar de extremamente necessário na legião infernal não concorda com os poderes ilimitados de Mundus e procura meticulosamente uma chance de mostrar suas falhas na organização do Inferno. Gosta de agir sozinho, mas sempre que necessário procura apoio em seus planos do demônio Perséfone. Freqüentemente entra em atrito com Hati que desconfia de todos seus passos. O próprio Mundus já demonstrou suas dúvidas em relação à lealdade deste demônio, mas até que seja provada a traição os deres infernais continuam a conviver "pacificamente". Tenta, atrevidamente, chamar a atenção de Livia para poder usar sua influência contra Mundus e gerar desavenças no grupo.

* * *

**ZAGREU**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img193 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img193 (BARRA) 2246 (BARRA) zagreu (PONTO) jpg

Conhecido também por seu poder de sedução. É capaz de fazer simples mortais lhe desejarem e lhe amarem mesmo sabendo que isso pode levá-las a morte. Sua presença deixa inquietos até mesmo os demônios que sempre o viram com olhares desconfiados. Era capaz de seduzir até mesmo as figuras angelicais para depois mostrar sua verdadeira face, mais horrenda e cruel. Acredita que somente através de um líder forte os demônios podem assegurar sua existência e tenta mostrar-se sempre útil à Mundus e até mesmo a Livia. Foi um dos primeiros na luta contra os humanos que mostrou que era possível haver deserções por parte dos demônios e que a vida entre mortais na Terra poderia seduzir até mesmo grandes seres demoníacos, como Sparda e Aurus.


	6. Sparda

**Sparda**

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img513 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img513 (BARRA) 861 (BARRA) legendarydarkknightdant (PONTO) gif

_Nota:_ Naturalmente, por ter causado tanto caos, ele só pode ter sido da elite também lol - Sparda merece um capítulo só dele. Acho que me empolguei com a bio dele, hehehe. *.* Espero que gostem xD

Ele não conta como membro da elite atual, óbvio u.u Mas ele foi, antes de decidir se rebelar, mwhahahaha...

* * *

Sua força e conhecimento o fizeram figura chave na guerra contra os anjos, onde criava estratégias capazes de destruir o poder angelical. Sua grande influência no inferno era muitas vezes maior que de Livia, que via no demônio um entrave na sua busca por maior reconhecimento de Mundus. Sua lealdade foi posta em discussão ao chegar os tempos modernos e a grande guerra contra os humanos e seu mundo. Tudo caminhava conforme os planos de Mundus até sua histórica traição. Sparda, de grande general tornou-se um rebelde e não só ajudou os humanos, como também influenciou que muitos demônios fossem para seu lado, incorporando nos exércitos humanos, seres infernais desejosos de possuir uma vida entre mortais. Entre os demônios a notícia foi recebida com horror e suas conseqüências, como previam, foram funestas. Certas figuras discutiram se seria possível que o mundo mortal e fraco dos humanos poderia ter despertado sentimentos até então desconhecidos, como compaixão e amor, em Sparda. Naturalmente, para os humanos a chegada de seres conhecidos por sua violência e terror foi observada com certa desconfiança, sendo que tantos outros desertaram da luta acreditando que seria impossível para um ser infernal defender coisas que nunca tinham sentido, entretanto a sorte sorriu para homens.

O demônio de antes havia abandonado o passado obscuro e passou a viver entre mortais. Para os demônios, presos eternamente no inferno, é impossível deixar-se seduzir por um mundo tão tolo, mas eles não deixam de ver, com temor, que o exemplo de Sparda despertou dentre os poderosos da elite a vontade de viver entre humanos, nem mesmo que por curiosidade. Punições ocorreram, mas o estrago já estava feito.

Muitos se perguntam qual foi o real interesse de Sparda pelo mundo humano, talvez tenha sido a coragem diante algo que sabiam que seria impossível vencer e mesmo assim continuaram lutando ou a vontade de preservar sua liberdade, mas foi o amor que inexplicavelmente o tomou e que até mesmo para ele não houve explicação, que o fez permanecer no mundo humano. Mas essa história todos nós já sabemos... A história que assombra as figuras infernais e que tantos humanos já se esqueceram, até mesmo por aqueles que carregam o sangue de demônio em suas veias e que tentam esconder suas reais faces, pois sabem que durante a calma que o mundo se encontra, figuras como as de Sparda não são mais necessárias.


	7. Hati

**Hati**

Bem bem bem... Eu pensei melhor eeee decidi deixar o hati sozinho, mesmo que a bio dele não seja tãooo grande e colocar a Livia numa página só dela. Ela merece Mwhahahahaha xDD

* * *

Desenho pertence à: 0KiWi0

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img2 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img2 (BARRA) 8840 (BARRA) hatiirmaodeskollpersegu (PONTO) png

Hati foi criado logo no início das lutas para servir como espião dos demônios. Foi feito semelhante a estes seres, até mesmo com asas cobertas de penas e serviu seu propósito muito bem sendo glorificado por Mundus a tornar-se parte da elite. Exímio guerreiro, mantém-se ao lado de Mundus, pois foi este que lhe deu status. Apesar da aparência angelical é violento e desconfiado, principalmente em relação ao demônio Skoll.


	8. Livia

**Livia**

Isso aee! A última! mwhahaha

Crédito à imagem: chexm1x *com modificações minhas.

http: (DUAS BARRAS) img33 (PONTO) imageshack (PONTO) us (BARRA) img33 (BARRA) 89 (BARRA) secondglancebychexm1xmo (PONTO) jpg

* * *

Pertencente ao grupo originário da elite é uma mulher ambiciosa e de grande inteligência e beleza. Livia logo de principio se mostrou eficiente e determinada. Rapidamente despertou os interesses de Mundus que viu na mulher uma importante peça no aumento do poder demoníaco. Não aceita traições e nunca perdoou a fuga de Aurus e tantos outros demônios. Vê nos mestiços o fim de sua raça e deseja de toda forma destruir o mundo dos humanos. Sua ambição é vista com bons olhos por Mundus que a coloca a par de seus objetivos. Por ser sua favorita despertou raivas em alguns membros que não aceitam essa posição. Argos a resume em duas palavras: desejada e odiada. E essas palavras são perfeitas para Livia. Desejada por tanto demônios como humanos, sofre diversas investidas do demônio Skoll que vê uma chance de ganhar mais poder e quem sabe até mesmo uma chance de derrubar Mundus. Com Argos vive uma relação própria de demônios, unicamente para satisfação de desejos.

É odiada por aqueles que invejam sua posição, o que lhe faz desconfiar de todos ao seu redor, mas sabe como manipular pessoas e consegue controlar muitos dos demônios do grupo.

Outra característica de Livia é seu sadismo que satisfaz com a manutenção de escravos próprios, geralmente humanos ou mestiços. Além de ser cruel e fria. Constantemente é mandada por Mundus para observar a organização infernal e também é uma das únicas confiáveis para andar pelo mundo dos humanos.

Possuí o poder de criar pequenos portais entre o mundo dos homens e o inferno, poder que somente ela e alguém de sua escolha podem usufruir. Essa força milenar é utilizada como arma por Mundus quando necessária e invejada pelos demais demônios que constantemente tentam descobrir maneiras de recriar esse poder.

É capaz de apagar sua energia demoníaca e não ser sentida por mestiços ou demônios. Tática que usa ao precisar entrar em locais sem ter sua presença descoberta.


End file.
